1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car telephone equipment and, more particularly, to a car telephone equipment that can automatically call a destination party after passage of a specified time period or at a specified time; that is, a car telephone equipment that has an automatic calling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, car telephone equipment have spread in communication service fields.
Known in the art is a car telephone equipment that has a voice recognization function to allow the user of the equipment to easily achieve calling and speech operations even during driving of a car. There is car telephone equipment that has a voice dialing function that automatically calls another party in response to a voice utterance and thus eliminates the need for any key input dialing operation.
With such a car telephone equipment having the voice dialing function, when the user must call a predetermined destination party at a predetermined time, from the car telephone the user must remember to place the call while driving; thus presenting either hazardous driving conditions or a situation in which the user forgets to dial or call the predetermined destination party.
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a car telephone equipment which can perform an automatic calling operation over a preset telephone number at a preset time or after passage of a preset time period.